Natalie Volkova/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Natalie was seen training Rina Yamanaka and Adriana Salazar in her dojo.) Natalie Volkova, The Bone-Breaking Assassin. She was a known member of the League of Spies, as well as the martial arts teacher of both Rina Yamanaka and Adriana Salazar. (Later, we see Natalie striking on many soldiers during a mission.) Her life changed when she decides to become an assassin. The shadow figure ordered her the eradication of her former disciples. (Natalie takes an invitation for the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament located in a table.) In order to do that, she must compete in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament. However, she's unaware of two things, her lost memories and the fact that the shadow figure will betray her. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Adriana Salazar Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the AAA Six-Sided Ring. Adriana first thanks the crowd for her match and later notices the presence of Natalie in the entrance area.) * Adriana: "What the fuck are you doing, Professor Natalie?" * Natalie: "By the orders of the future master of Earth, you will be perished!" * Adriana: "Wait a minute... there's no way Natalie would say that!" (Natalie makes her way to the ring and both start to fight in a correographed fight before they return to the square one.) * Natalie: "Prepare to feel the pain!" * Adriana: "I have no choice but to react you back!" * Natalie: "Make sure you will support the pain I'm going to deliver." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Natalie stomps a still unconscious Adriana in the stomach.) * Natalie: "Surrender, Adriana... your last day is near." * Adriana: "Stop... it... profesora!" (However, Natalie starts to pass the effect of the brainwashing and stops the stomp.) * Natalie: "What I am doing?" * Adriana: "Perhaps someone toyed with your mind." (Natalie knees herself to the floor and reflexes her actions.) * Natalie: "I'm sorry for disturbing you and Rina." (Adriana puts her hand on Natalie's shoulder.) * Adriana: "Don't feel bad, teacher. You still have moment to find the responsible for that." * Natalie: "You're right, Adriana." (Natalie gets up.) * Natalie: "Please take care of yourself in the tournament. Be good." * Adriana: "Gracias, profesora Natalie." (Natalie jumpus out of the six-sided ring and leaves as the camera focuses on Adriana with a smile on her face.) Tournament Finals - VS. Jacob Moses Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! We're seeing how two henchmen serving for an unknown figure duke it out! Introducing first... The Bone-Breaking Assassin, Natalie Volkova! And her oponent, make it way for... The Walking Sandstorm... Jacob Moses!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Natalie: "Jacob... we need to talk!" * Jacob: "You are disobeying his orders, Natalie." * Natalie: "Please react! You're brainwashed!" * Jacob: "Betrayal is not allowed here!" (Natalie goes to her Commando Skambo stance and challenges Jacob.) * Natalie: "I will make you react, you like it or not!" * Jacob: "Fine! Prepare to die, traitor!" (Jacob accepts her challenge and goes to his Soul Maga stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Jacob, Natalie is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Natalie Volkova!" * Natalie: "Jacob, are you alright?" (Jacob starts to recover his consciousness and gets off of his brainwashed state.) * Jacob: "Don't worry, I'm now free of his brainwashing." * Natalie: "One day of these, he will pay." * Jacob: "I hope you will finish him for manipulating us." (Natalie helps Jacob to get up and then shakes hands. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Natalie: "Is my idea or the lights are suddenly turned off?" * Jacob: "Why not better ask the guy who's coming right now?" (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Natalie Volkova." * Natalie: "I need questions to answer now, messenger." * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Jacob: "Are you sure to follow him?" * Natalie: "Yes... it's for our own sake, Jacob." * Jacob: "Good luck! I hope you return well soon." (Natalie decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Natalie gets out of it.) * Natalie: "All right, where's your boss, messenger?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Natalie: "Don Z? I never heard of him earlier on." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Natalie: "You do have a point. I need a serious conversation with him." * Messenger: "Good luck, Natalie Volkova. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Natalie.) * Don Z: "The Bone-Breaking Assassin in person." * Natalie: "According to the messenger, you must be Don Z." * Don Z: "How many people do you have killed in his name?" * Natalie: "Please, don't remember me of that!" * Don Z: "It's the truth, Natalie." * Natalie: "What the fuck are you talking about? Just look at you!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "You insulted me! So my response is that I will break you!" * Natalie: "Then prepare to fight, Don Z!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Natalie: "Well... that's enough for you." * Don Z: "Take it with calm, Natalie." * Natalie: "My mind is suffering because of the shadow figure." * Don Z: "Now that you mention it, I'm also like you. We're both tortured by his cruelty." * Natalie: "Don't tell me that you're going to atone for what you did?" * Don Z: "That's right... and you should do the same." * Natalie: "Thanks! By the way, do you know the exact location of his lair?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Natalie: "I will deliver him the lesson he will never forget." (Natalie shakes hands with Don Z and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, she pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Natalie goes forward to the tunnel, she stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "You shouldn't come here to complain me, Natalie!" * Natalie: "You lied to me, Doctor Giga!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "Who dares to adress the future master of this pathetic world like that?" * Natalie: "Because you brainwashed me and left me behind as a shit!" * Doctor Giga: "Did you notice that you tainted yourself with the blood of innocent people?" * Natalie: "Why you turned me into a monster?" * Doctor Giga: "I manipulated you and Jacob with the order of eliminating the competitors." * Natalie: "And that's how you used me for your nefarious purposes?" * Doctor Giga: "However, you're now past's thing now that I'm going to complete my interdimensional conquest! It started with my own realm, and I had to kill your teachers, the parents of Carlos, years ago!" (Natalie starts to remember her childhood.) * Natalie: "For the way you're saying, I'm starting to hate you, cruel monster!" * Doctor Giga: "You're the monster here, and you should thank me for becoming into what you are now!" (Natalie shows contempt to Doctor Giga and launches her knife to him, but he evades it quickly as it makes contact with the chair.) * Natalie: "I may be an assassin... but that doesn't make me a monster." * Doctor Giga: "Are you fucking crazy? You almost killed me!" * Natalie: "You caused my suffering, and because of that... you will be finished!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Natalie and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "You decided to flip me off, so I will make sure your death will be in vain!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Natalie: "This is for manipulating me, Doctor Giga!" * Doctor Giga: *Laughs* "Good point. However, I don't think you won yet!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Natalie: "You are really deluded!" * Doctor Giga: "Natalie, what I think is that your death is near." (Then Natalie looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Natalie: "No... I need to reflect what I'm going to do with my life." * Doctor Giga: "What the fuck are you saying?" * Natalie: "I will take my time and decide. Your time, on the other hand, is already over." (Natalie grabs her knife, cuts her ponytail, puts it in the floor in front of Doctor Giga and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "I wish I never met with you... Natalie Volkova!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to Natalie's bedroom, as she's seen kneeling in the floor, tormented with bad memories of her. Many flashbacks of her role as an assassin were shown for five seconds per each cut before it cuts back to the present.) * Natalie: "An aberration like me doesn't deserve to exist... Please, forgive me." (Natalie grabs her knife and attempts to suicide herself in the stomach... however, her mind suddenly remembers good memories of her childhood, being trained by Carlos' parents Rodrigo and Carmen, followed with her recent training of Rina and Adriana and her service in the League of Spies. This is the moment where she stops the suicide attempt.) * Natalie: "Now that I'm thinking about it... my life does matter." (Natalie then decides to save her knife and gets up. Then we cut to Russian Roulette, where's she's walking in the streets, that is when the police came to the scene.) * Russian Police Officer #1: "Don't move, Natalie... you're under arrest!" * Natalie: "I'm sorry for causing trouble, guys." * Russian Police Officer #2: "We don't have time for excuses, murderer." (Natalie starts to have tears in her eyes as the russian police proceeds to arrest her. However, Kastor shows up in front of them.) * Kastor: "I need to talk with her, officers." * Russian Police Officer #3: "But, Kastor, she killed a considerable ammount of people, and we need to put her to the jail." * Kastor: "Trust me, I will solve this situation." (Kastor proceeds to talk with Natalie.) * Natalie: "Kastor!" * Kastor: "I understand what's happening, Natalie. However, you don't deserve to pass the rest of your days in the prison." * Natalie: "I unwillingly caused their death of all these people. They're right about arresting me." * Kastor: "What the shit actually matters is what are you going to do in the future." * Natalie: "But how? Nobody's going to like me after what I have done to them." * Kastor: "I got a better solution... how about atoning yourself by returning to the League of Spies?" (Natalie thinks for ten seconds, and then starts to change her mind.) * Natalie: "Yes... I'm going to atone for my actions." * Kastor: "Officers, free her!" (The officers proceed to remove the handcuffs and they accept her atonement by saluting her.) * Russian Police Officer #1: "From now on, Natalie, you're now free with the decision to serve for a greater good." * Natalie: "Thanks, guys. I'm starting a new path in my life." (Then we cut to the League of Spies' headquarters where we see Natalie, now wearing a blue spy uniform, talking with her boss.) * League of Spies' Boss (voiced by Matthew Mercer): "Welcome back to the League of Spies, Natalie Volkova." * Natalie: "It's an honor to return to the very group I served years ago." * League of Spies' Boss: "It's not the first time we decided to rehire someone whose sins are now cleared." * Natalie: "My life is now free, and I'm happy with my decision, boss." * League of Spies' Boss: "By the way, I sent you a photo of your two disciples. I hope you remember them well." (The boss sends Natalie a photo of her two disciples Rina and Adriana with a stylized text which says "Thanks for returning, professor Natalie.". She starts to smile at them.) * Natalie: "I'm glad my two disciples are happy for my return." * League of Spies' Boss: "I got a new mission for you and Marion Hansen. A megalomaniac terrorist is obsessed with starting World War III, and it's your duty to stop him. Do you accept?" * Natalie: "I accept!" * League of Spies' Boss: "Marion... please accompany her to the mission." (Marion is a caucasian woman with short dyed spiky blue hair with green lips wearing a green jacket with black sleeves, green and black pants, an utility belt, turqouise gloves and boots. She decides to accompany Natalie in her mission.) * Marion (voiced by Idina Menzel): "It's nice to see you back, partner!" * Natalie: "Thanks, old friend." * Marion: "Let's not lose time and stop his crazy plans!" * Natalie: "Sure it is! We're going!" (They start to leave the League of Spies' headquarters and they go to the terrorist's location in parachute. The camera starts to focus on Natalie for ten seconds with a happy smile in her face. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade